Azhar Book/DE
The Azhar Book is a Bene Gesserit compilation of religious and bibliographic information. Supposedly it preserves the great secrets of the most ancient faiths. It was a bibliographic marvel that preserved the great secrets of the most ancient faiths, even before the Orange Catholic Bible. The creation of the Azhar Book is also attributed to the BG. History The manual included in a Fremen desert survival kit on Arrakis said: As Jessica Atreides noted, it read like the Azhar Book'', understanding that a Manipulator of Religions had been on Arrakis referring to the Missionaria Protectiva. Leto II Atreides quoted from the Azhar Book when discussing with Ghanima their suspicions about their aunt Alia: Leto later noted that the watering-place of St. Thomas was preserved in the OCB and the Azhar Book. Paul Atreides and the Azhar Book Paul "Muad'Dib" Atreides said words traced back to ancient texts of the Azhar Book: :Muad'Dib: "Religion often partakes of the myth of progress that shields us from the terrors of an uncertain future." :C.E.T. Commentaries: Identical wording. (The Azhar Book traces this statement to the first century religious writer, Neshou; through a paraphrase.) :Muad'Dib: "If a child, an untrained person, an ignorant person, or an insane person incites trouble, it is the fault of authority for not predicting and preventing that trouble." :O.C. Bible: "Any sin can be ascribed, at least in part, to a natural bad tendency that is an extenuating circumstance acceptable to God." (The Azhar Book traces this to the ancient Semitic Tawra.) :Muad'Dib: "Reach forth thy hand and eat what God has provided thee; and when thou are replenished, praise the Lord." :O.C. Bible: a paraphrase with identical meaning. (The Azhar Book traces this in slightly different form to First Islam.) Contents *Pre-born: "that soul resting quietly within its womb-bed whose entire life is destroyed by a pre-birth knowledge of its ancestors' personae. We cause such a chaotic state if we allow a breeder to take of the Water of Life/DE when she is with child."Abomination *Mahrana IV: H-K: Outlines the conditions necessary to a state of possession. *It is with reason and terrible experience that we call the pre-born Abomination. For who knows what lost and damned persona out of our evil past may take over the living flesh? *The one-eyed view of our universe says you must not look far afield for problems. Such problems may never arrive. Instead, tend to the wolf within your fences. The packs ranging outside may not even exist. — Shamra I:4 (Children of Dune) *No woman who has become one with the Water of Life may thereafter bear a child. No woman may ever feel safe from the threat of possession, being more susceptible than a man. No woman with child can participate in any form of the Water of Life ceremony on pain of death. No child born tinier the accursed conditions shall be suffered to live. No adult found to be possessed, even if born outside of the condition of abomination, shall be suffered to live. — Protections Against Abomination Appearances *''Dune'' *''Children of Dune'' Sources *''Appendix II: The Religion of Dune'' Category:religion Category:Bene Gesserit Category:Documents